


Pillow Talk

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Klaus and Caroline late night chatting, established relationship, post S5 of TO!





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withyouandthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandthemoon/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's, lovely! Your requests were all so creative and fun, but I thought I'd go with your first choice, and give you some established KC relationship in fluff city. I hope you enjoy it!

Klaus stirred awake, a almost dreadful mindset creeping in at the pondering of whatever crisis in New Orleans he’d have on his plate that day. His senses however, had overridden that train of thought as he became aware of the woman nestled safely in his arms.

Opening his eyes, he couldn’t help the swell of emotions that arose in him at the sight.

There were many things he noticed about the scene before him that all gave him that same rush of love.

From the golden waves that were fanned out on the pillow next to his, to the keeper of those waves’ face nuzzled in his neck. To her torso---clad only in one of his henley’s and lace boyshorts---in complete relaxation, and molded to his own. Her long legs intertwined with his under the duvet, a habit of hers that he’s grown rather fond of.

The first few days he’d experienced these types of mornings, he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that a part of him was almost melancholy. Caroline was very emotionally driven, almost to a fault, but it’s one of the things he loved, and admired most about her.

An overwhelming part of his sentiments feared that she’d change her mind about him---about them _together_. As wonderful as those mornings had been, they felt almost fleeting in nature.

Looking around now through his bedroom encased in darkness, it couldn’t be more obvious that it wasn’t just his bedroom---it was theirs.

There was the scrunchie on her nightstand table, that she uses to tie her hair back before heading to the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

A bottle of pomegranate scented lotion that she applies to her arms and legs before settling in for bed.

The much more vibrant bedspread and curtain selection.

One of her chapstick tubes on the table in the lounge area.

Their closet split right down the middle in terms of space, as Caroline claims. In truth it’s more 60/40 in her favor.

The acrylic cases containing her cosmetics lining their shared sink in the bathroom.

And just like that, there was nothing fleeting in feeling about any moment with Caroline, and _that_ filled him with a sense of genuine happiness. A miraculous feat, to say the least.

A warm smile crept up on his face at the sound of a very familiar groan. Looking down to see Caroline burrow herself deeper into their sheets. Unsurprising given the time. As much of a morning person as Caroline may be, even she had her limits, and 4 o’clock in the morning was without a doubt one of them.

Klaus glanced to his blonde’s shuffling, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Good morning, my love.” He teased, laughing shortly after as her groaning continued.

“It’s pitch black outside.” She grumbled into her pillow, having moved away from him and turned over onto her stomach.

“And yet you’re just as awake as I am.” He amusedly replied.

Caroline lifted her head, an unmistakable small smile on her tired face.

“Debatable,” she retorted, flopping back down onto her pillow.

Propping himself up on one elbow, Klaus fished her out from under the sheets, his arms finding her waist and tugging her towards his chest. Resisting the urge to not let his hands wander south.

“Are you sure you don’t shift into an Owl, and not a Werewolf?” She joked, her head naturally falling into the space between his neck and his shoulder.

“I’ll have you know, that Werewolves are just as nocturnal, if not more so.” He replied, humoring her.

“Maybe so, but an Owl wouldn’t keep a headmistress up the night before she has a presentation to make.” She brought up, a lace of worry in her tone.

“Sweetheart, they’re going to think it’s a great idea, will probably even respect you for it.” He quickly voiced, knowing when to step-in an counter her doubts.

“Why, because of my ties to you?” She worriedly wondered, taking comfort at them so easily falling into conversation despite the time. Later that day she’d be talking to the factions of the city, namely the Witches and the Werewolves, to see if they’d be on board with her opening a second school for the gifted. This time, right in New Orleans. And if they’d be willing to entrust their children to her, or if they’d laugh in her face for even suggesting it.

Klaus shook his head, squeezing her to him once more.

“No, because it is in fact a great idea,” he repeated. “The supernatural population of New Orleans, for lack of a better term, has never managed to co-exist properly, and the few times that they have, it’s never lasted.”

“I just---I don’t want them to think that because I’m with you---” She started, Klaus cutting in, knowing exactly where her thoughts were headed.

“That you’re trying to manipulate them into being under your thumb?”

Caroline sighed deeply, worried he might take her concern as a spite against him.

“Yes,” she confirmed. “I think in the communal sense the school could help eventually, if it all works, there will be kids from all the factions. But that’s not why I’m doing this. I hate to think what would’ve happened to our girls without the school. And New Orleans has so many kids just like them, I just want to help them.”

Having pushed up her shirt, he’d begun rubbing soothing circles on her hip, hoping to relax her more as she voiced her worries.

“I wager they won’t miss the significance in that the girls will be taught alongside their own children.”

She nodded at his assessment, humming at his ministrations.

“Hope says she’ll still want to dorm at the school, and Josie and Lizzie are all too fine with staying here. I think they’d rather live in a normal house for a change and not a Boarding School.” Caroline brought up.

“Nothing about this house is normal, I’ll remind you. And Hope will live where I deem it fit for her to.” He retorted, completely serious on the latter.

“Klaus---” Caroline tried, his insistence not letting her finish.

“After she ran away from the school in Mystic Falls, she’ll be fortunate if I ever let her live outside of this house.” He continued.

“The harder you fight her for control, the more she’ll do to wrestle out from under it. She’s sixteen.” She reasoned.

Klaus blinked down at her, his gaze softening even though she wouldn’t be able to notice.

When his movements stopped, Caroline looked up at him.

_At least you have someone to go home to._

He recalled telling Freya that, shortly after she’d begun dating Keelin.

The words having stemmed both from a place of resentment and happiness towards his eldest sister.

And they were words that now applied to him too.

Having stayed silent after Caroline’s latest words about Hope, he realized even more so than before, just how undeniable what’s between them is.

Caroline having grown borderline worrisome at his silence, freed her arms from underneath the covers and cupped his face.

“Where’d I lose you?” She joked, her thumbs moving back and forth over his jawline.

Klaus smiled, sustaining from his usual over the top statements when it came to her.

“I heard you, love. Although I can’t say I’m on board with giving my daughter leniency to counteract her defiance.” He resumed.

“It’s not leniency, Klaus, it’s _trust_.”

“It’s a mistake.” He retorted back.

Caroline sighed exasperatedly, a smirk etching it’s way onto her face despite his reluctance to yield. 

"Fine, but don't argue with her anywhere near the School, they just finished it and I don't need Hope's magic blowing out a window." She relinquished, moving her hands down to his neck, and pressing her lips to his. 

Klaus hummed softly at the gesture, pressing her gently into the mattress, his body hovering over hers. 

Pulling back he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes never wavering off of hers. 

"I love you, Caroline." He spoke softly, a soft gasp heard from Caroline shortly after.

It wasn't the first time he'd said it to her, but it was almost different somehow. 

Like he'd realized this was all real after all. 

Her heart warmed at the look in his eyes, her breath almost shaky before she returned his sentiments. 

"I love you too, Klaus," she said back. "And it's about time you weren't surprised by that."

 


End file.
